Undercover
by Lunch Break
Summary: Tweek's got Craig pinned this time. M for a reason. Creek. Bondage. ONESHOT.


Craig growled, struggling in his binds. He was trapped, tied to a chair with a gag around his mouth and cutting into his cheeks. Duct tape was wrapped securely around his wrists behind the back of the wooden chair. He, the great American spy, had been caught by enemy forces. They had bound him, and were prying for the secret code he had been given to deliver to the president.

He had already been beaten down a little by his torturer (well, not much, although Tweek did jab him a few times with a shocker pen for effect before Craig told him to knock it off). And the man stood above him with a clouded expression.

"Craig Tucker, the man of steel," Tweek hummed obviously reciting lines he had memorized off some porn site. "You're a tough nut to crack alright. I'm going to have to take a new angle with you."

"I can take any torture you can give," Craig hissed lowly, narrowing his eyes and awaiting another shock from the pen.

"Oh can you?"

Tweek knelt down and took a knife from his pocket. He grabbed a fistful of Craig's loose cargo pants and tore into them, ripping them off.

"Oh, not cool, Tweek. I just bought those," Craig groaned, sighing at his now unrepairable pants.

"Oh, oops. Sorry. We'll get new ones after this," Tweek apologized before snapping right back into character.

"Where was I, mister Tucker?" Tweek asked before palming Craig's crotch and massaging his cock trough his boxers.

"Ah...! N-never! I'll tell you the safe word over my sexually exhausted dead body!" Craig snapped, making Tweek snicker a bit before taking on his scowl again.

"We'll see," Tweek said, making Craig hiss in pleasure as he removed his hand from Craig's growing dick and replaced it with his mouth. Craig's dick twitched in arousal, and there was soon a sizable tent in his briefs.

Tweek used his knife to carefully tear through Craig's underwear before grinning at his fully erect cock. Craig winced at the cold air on his hardness and instinctively closed his legs. Tweek cocked an eyebrow.

"That's just not gonna work," he mumbled, getting up and reaching for the roll of duct tape. He spread Craig's legs and bound them to the legs of the chair, making Craig growl in protest.

Tweek spat in his hand and began to pump Craig's cock slowly. Craig's breathing became labored and ragged, as he tried his best to avoid giving Tweek the pleasure of hearing him moan.

"You're gonna sing like a canary when I'm done with you," Tweek hissed threateningly, quickening his pace and running his thumb over the slit, sending concentrated bursts of pleasure through Craig's body.

"I'll sing right now," Craig retorted. "_The highway is a battlefield/the engine is our gun/a hero gets behind the wheel/ to be crowned as number one!_" He sang, his out-of-key singing interrupted by the occasional gasp or moan as Tweek began to nip and play with his nipples. Tweek pulled his head from Craig's chest and looked at him incredulously.

"Dude, is that the Red Racer theme song?"

"It's the only song I could think of. Sorry."

Tweek rolled his eyes and continued to stroke Craig. Craig's eyes fluttered shut as he began to get closer to the edge. Tweek snickered, pumping faster as Craig moaned uncontrollably now. The edges of his vision were growing black, and he could feel the hot cool in his stomach twist. He was almost pushed over when Tweek's hand left his dick, forcing him to come back down.

"Tweek, I was so close!" Craig hissed.

Tweek only grinned. He fished out a bottle of lube from the floor and slicked Craig's cock, making the raven haired boy moan. He dropped his own slacks and underpants to the floor and walked up to Craig so that his hard manhood was pressed to his cheek. Craig got the message quickly and grinned at his chance at revenge.

He took Tweek in his mouth and hummed, bobbing back and forth. Tweek's noises were even more needy and desperate than Craig's, and it was quite a sound to hear. Craig flicked his tongue over the slit, making Tweek gasp and buck into Craig's throat further.

After a short period of this, Tweek pulled out to stop himself. He was not going to lose himself before Craig. Not when he was in control. He stuck a finger in his own hole, concentrating on stretching himself out and finding the spot that made his vision blur. Immersed in the show, Craig whined.

"Is this part of my punishment?" Craig asked, trying to break his wrists loose.

"Only if you want it to be," Tweek laughed back.

"Boo, bad stripper. Booo."

"I am not a stripper. I am your torturer."

"Coulda fooled me."

Tweek laughed and felt he was ready. He lowered himself on to Craig's hard cock and gasped as he tried to get comfortable. Craig tried to buck his hips, but to no avail.

"Hold on there, cowboy," Tweek giggled.

"I am not a cowboy, I am an international secret service agent," Craig said breathlessly.

"Coulda fooled me."

Tweek started moving, making them both hum in unison. Craig began spilling soft words under his breath. Tweek smiled warmly, knowing that they were words of love and affection. He leaned in closer to hear them.

"_Red racer/ driving down the track/ Red Racer/ he's always got your back/..." _

"You're singing the Red Racer theme again?" Tweek snapped in bewilderment and mock annoyance.

"I always sing the Red Racer theme song when we have sex. It helps me last longer," Craig looked up with one eye, his other slammed shut in exertion. Sweat slicked his forehead.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with a complete nerd," Tweek groaned, feigning regret. He rolled his eyes and bounced faster, locking lips with Craig and moving them roughly. He licked Craig's lips as a request to enter before shoving his tongue inside and tasting every inch of Craig's mouth.

Craig was so close to the edge. A white hot ball of flame was boiling in his stomach, and he knew he was going to go over in a few moments. He whined and arched his back as best he could with his restraints before a wave of pleasure crashed into him and his vision went black.

Craig wanted to just fall asleep after that, but Tweek had other plans. He was still moving, causing Craig to wince and protest. He was over sensitive, and the contact on his dick felt like an electric shock.

"St-op!" Craig yelped, voice cracking.

Tweek was lost in his own world, still moving. He had Craig's cock aimed at his prostate, and was managing to hit it straight on every time. He noticed Craig's discomfort and grinned sadistically.

"I guess the Red Racer song didn't help this time," he said.

"Eat shi- Ah! Please!" Craig yelped as Tweek's walls tightened around his dick and drove him into sensory overload.

Tweek came violently, squeezing his hands around Craig's shoulders until the knuckles turned white. He shuddered and got off of Craig's cock lazily. He realized in a flash that he still didn't have the safe word.

"What's the word, Tucker?"

"It's my last name," Craig snapped back cheekily.

"No I mean-"

"I know. I'm kidding. I'll never tell you. Face it. I won."

Tweek grinned before leaning down to grab Craig's still hard manhood in his hands. Craig knit his brows in confusion.

"Not while I still have you tied," Tweek said simply before pumping it fast.

Craig's face instantly went pale, and he tried his best to wiggle out of his bonds. Tweek moved his hand to Craig's cockhead and flicked his wrist, wracking Craig's body and making the other boy growl.

"Stop! Don't!"

"What's the safe word?" Tweek asked innocently, applying more pressure.

Craig couldn't hold his ground. Tweek had him pinned. He choked out the word through his teeth.

"Ah...! H-hammertime!"

Tweek released him. "Thank you, mister Tucker. You are truly a virtue to us."

Tweek and Craig stood at the bus stop the next day, both looking at their phones.

"Hey, bros! I called you like, ten times last night! Where were you?" Clyde called as he walked up to the stop.

"Ngh! Um- we were, uh, playing Secret Agents! Yeah! Totally not doing super kinky bondage roleplay! Not at all! Why would you even think that! Ha! Ha!" Tweek spluttered out.

Oblivious, Clyde grinned. "You guys need to invite me next time."

Craig and Tweek shared a knowing glance.

"That can be arranged," Craig said with a smirk.


End file.
